


The Godly Sky

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Sawada Nana, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other, Protective Reborn (Reborn), Reborn is Takeshi's Uncle, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana Knows, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: There are six branches of Sky flames: Home, War, Earth, Ice, Transcendent and Wrath. These ones are known.But... Then there is Tsuna, an anomaly, unable to remember every time he uses his flames, as his family is the only thing there to protect him from the harshness of the world...Extra floof, as always, and blame Night-Mare (Aoife) for helping in this plot-bun springing to life since I kinda took the Home/War Sky types from her without asking... 8u8 (Please forgive me, nee-chan! >w<)





	1. The Dreams and Yellow Soldier

When Tsuna falls asleep, tucked in by Grandpa Giotto, he dreams of only one thing: a void of darkness, Tsuna sitting at its heart, with five flames and one curling ball of liquid ice, all beautiful variations of the same gold.

Sometimes they'd tell him stories, or even sing! Otherwise, there was just him, the living flames, and the silence.

 

While awake, Tsuna would be clumsy, sluggish, feeling as though he's moving in water, though while dreaming… He was able to be like the other kids, lighter, freer… 

 

But then there were the nightmares.

Seeing people turned into ghosts that run baby-bodies modelled after themselves, watching people scream as they are slain, either by the old ghost wearing his Father's face as a mask or the six-times reincarnation with heterochromia and a dog and bird forced into human skins.

But the worst nightmare… The unspeakable one… 

Was the drowning darkness, where he could not move, could not speak, only breath in slow, agonizing breaths, back weighted down by the weight of the wings that usually carried him so far so easily in other dreams, like the one with the laughing angel stained with the reincarnated boy's madness, or the Liger-Prince stained with ice, holding passion and anger in both of his strong, worn hands.

 

Though, to be honest, the more lucid dreams were amongst Tsuna's favourite; talking with the King made of Ice, with fire in his cane and snow in his hair and moustache, or even getting to play with his Father, a warrior who was lost between worlds, yet had once transcended all to obtain his current warrior status, taking in a forgotten child and the shattered soldier of the rainbow…

 

“Tsuna, Tsuna!”

Tsuna's eyes open to see Giotto floating over his head, smiling warmly.

“It's time to get up,” he says gently, before floating to sit on Tsuna's desk chair.

Tsuna decided not to tell Grandpa Giotto his latest dream, which included both him - the first Lion - and his old companions, to unite with the Earth and save the World.

“How long?” Tsuna asks.

“Enough time: about an hour and a half,” Giotto replies.

“Thank you!” Tsuna beams, hurrying up and to breakfast, Giotto floating after him.

Once up, Tsuna grips the banister as he hurries downstairs, pausing when the doorbell rings.

“That must be the Tutor Nana spoke of yesterday,” Giotto hums.

“Was that yesterday?” Tsuna asks, “I can't remember…”

“Yup!” Giotto chuckles, as Tsuna opens the door, before pausing.

_ Shadows, in which hang eight puppets shaped like baby bodies, the spirits of their lookalikes tied with chains to them, one totally shattered as the Huntress-turned-Soldier is the only conscious member, teeth gritted against destiny as the rainbow shines through them…  _

“... I think I'm still asleep, that can't be one of the Rainbow Soldiers at my doorstep…” he weakly says.

“You're not,” Giotto chuckles, grabbing Tsuna's wrist to stop him closing the door, “It's the “Rainbow’s Yellow Soldier”, like you dreamt.”

Tsuna groans.

“Ciaossu, I'm the Tutor, Reborn!” the fake-baby chirps.

“Mama! I did it again! Plus the Tutor’s here!” he calls.

“Ara! Which one is he?” she calls back.

“The Yellow Soldier!”

Nana appears, smiling.

“We'll, I've got breakfast on the table and you've just enough time, sit, eat, then school,” she hums cheerily - though it appears she is going to have to call Tsuyoshi again; at least he would help, unlike her “warrior” husband.

“Oh? Why am I labeled as a soldier?” Reborn asks good-humorously.

“Tsuna has dreams of people, though it saddens me to hear of my Mist’s cruelties, even after death… Apparently so far talking with “the Ice King with snow for hair” is his favourite.”

“That's because it's the most real! Even the ones with Papa and the ones where I have wings aren't as… warm!” Tsuna replies simply, tilting his head, “Dreams are my favourite thing!”

He is quick to eat his breakfast, but Giotto doesn't need to eat, Nana already had and Reborn was more curious than hungry.

“Who is this “Ice King”?” Reborn asks.

“It's someone Tsuna once called “Grandpa”, he visited once with Iemitsu. After Tsuna had chanted “it’s the Warrior and King, Mama! The Warrior and King!” over and over; I'm glad Giotto appeared to help, to be honest,” she smiles, Reborn raising a brow as he realises the connection (a soft, humouring “ho ho!” echoing through his mind with the mental image).

“Nonsense! You are a wonderful mother and friend, Nana!” Giotto replies.

“In any case, it was him who figured out Tsuyoshi could help me raise Tsuna, while I could help raise Takeshi; they're both so adorable…” Nana hums, returning to the kitchen, as Giotto straightens.

Reborn’s face falls neutral after the soft smile he’d been giving Nana.

“You are here to train him?” he asks.

“Why are you even here? How are you even here?” Reborn demands.

Giotto sighs, before sitting on the third-bottom step of the staircase.

“His flames are powerful ones, even a Seal cannot stop them leaking out,” he sighs.

“Resulting in these dreams,” Reborn nods.

“Retrocognition, reaching right back to Sephira’s time as the first Arcobaleno Sky,” Giotto nods, “It worries me over his seal… Which I'm sure you were called to break?”

Reborn nods.

Giotto hums, before holding up a finger.

“Only one bullet, I'll decide after if can use another.”

Reborn smirks, nodding once more, before Tsuna appears.

“Come on, we need to get you to school before the bell and have Reborn meet Kyoya before he can properly train you!” Giotto brightens, Tsuna nodding with a knowing smile as he grabs his bag…


	2. VS Mochida Kensuke (Helloooo Secrets!)

They walk right to school, only to find Kyoko looking uncomfortable as Mochida is standing over her, trying to encourage her to date him.

“Ah! Kyoko! Morning!” Tsuna waves, “Hana’s not here yet?”

“Ara! Tsuna!” Kyoko looks relieved, “No, neither Kyoya or Hana are here yet, which is weird, right? Takeshi says he's seen Kyoya out this morning while the morning club members were arriving, but I think he ended up dragging someone to his office for littering, or something.”

“Wow! And Gio-jii wants my new tutor to meet him…” he pouts, drooping.

“H-hey! Dame-Tsuna! I was the one talking with Kyoko!” Mochida snaps.

Tsuna’s childishness disappears in a mere second as he turns on the elder by.

“Continue on your path and none shall respect you, senpai,” Tsuna says breezily, before turning back to Kyoko, “How about I walk you to class on my way to his office? I'm sure there'll be too many people to let harassers hurt you.”

“H-HEY!” Mochida attempts.

“No,” Tsuna states flatly, “Ryohei hardly knows you and you are amongst the many who watch Kyoko like one who watches a flower they want to dig up; Kyoko doesn't know you well enough, plus you already have a fanbase who've probably gone all weird by now seeing me between you two.”

Tsuna quickly pulls Kyoko away and inside…

Before tripping over onto his face.

“... I hate steps,” he whimpers, as Kyoko giggles softly.

Reborn raises a brow at the one-eighty in personality…

 

Kyoya gets oddly possessive when Tsuna says about Reborn, who leaps onto Kyoya's desk.

A tonfa is quick to aim for the stomach, but Reborn leaps it like a kid would a skipping rope.

Kyoya looks to Tsuna and Giotto.

“Tutoring is his hobby,” Giotto calmly states.

“He's the Yellow Soldier, like your Uncle is the Red Soldier, though he's also a bit like the Broken Soldier, too!” Tsuna smiles.

Kyoya tilts his head. He didn’t like his Uncle, but he loves the tales Tsuna has about “the Huntress turned Soldier”.

“...”

“...”

“...Fine…” Tsuna rolls his eyes, neatly putting his hands in his lap, “ _ I plead with the Skylark’s young Panther to allow mine Tutor to be the Yellow Soldier of the Rainbow, _ ” he recites, dropping any emotion but calm reassurance, bowing as Kyoya grins, patting Tsuna's head as Tsuna straightens, blushing.

“Roof, Break,” Kyoya states, returning to his work.

“Thank you,” Tsuna smiles, leaving to get to homeroom on time…

 

Honestly, it was slightly predictable to Reborn that Mochida would challenge Tsuna over Kyoko, the pair facing off after school, though the fact Tsuna had gone way too cold and it felt as though his eyes were dragging the world around his fingers was… interesting.(?)

Giotto and Reborn watched from above, hidden from everyone else by Giotto's abilities as a ghost.

This would be the moment Reborn had waiting all day for.

The fact there was another watching from Kyoko's side, with Kyoko's best friend…

“Yamamoto Takeshi, the Blue Swallow’s son,” Giotto states.

“I know; he is my only, deceased sister's son, after all… I was wondering how he'd turn out after her murder,” Reborn hums, levelling his gun.

Tsuna fell over with the heavy wooden sword falling from his hands.

Reborn  _ fired _ …

 

For a moment, it looked as though the image of three sets of wings were upon Tsuna, over his eyes, lower-legs and feet, as well as flaring out from his back.

The next moment, an oranged-eyed, still-clothed Tsuna is reaching out a hand, moving to make a flicking motion…

Before it flings Mochida back into the crowd.

Silence falls as all look at Mochida in shock.

“Excuse me, Tatsunaga-san?”

All eyes return to Tsuna, as the referee quakes beneath Tsuna's gaze.

“Please raise the flag… and inform Mochida-kun when he reawakens that I can no longer sit idly by as your group bullies people; wielders of the sword must protect and unite the people, not egotistically attack and divide them, just as this fight attempts to do,” Tsuna smiles serenely.

Tatsunaga nods quickly, before raising a flag.

“W-winner! Sawada Tsunayoshi!” they manage, before fainting.

People start to leave, as Tsuna remains still for a time.

Takeshi moves forwards with Kyoko and Hana.

“Th-thank you,” Kyoko stammers.

“You're welcome,” Tsuna replies, before he looks at the pair, face hidden from view, though it still worries the trio.

“I will arrive with His Will, but look after him, alright?” Tsuna's voice is soft, before Tsuna tips forwards, Takeshi quickly catching him, as Giotto and Reborn jump down, Kyoya appearing shortly after.

“G-Giotto-jii!” Takeshi stammers, “Just now…”

“That was meant to be Tsuna's activated flames. Come, we must get him home, then I will need to speak with you four and Ryohei, though you may also wish to bring your parents over as well - we'll be needing Toriko’s network and most likely both Kyoya and Yi-Mae's permission for what's going to start happening around here,” Giotto says gently.

Thankfully, Kyoya's curiosity wins, half an hour later the living room holds the local Sasagawa, Hibari, and Yamamoto families, as well as Hana and Tsuna’s small family, even though Tsuna was currently resting after using his flames to the point of unconsciousness. 

“Reborn is here to not only help raise Tsuna’s academic ability, but it seems he also needs to inherit the title as Vongola Decimo; the head of oe of the greatest Mafia Famiglias in term of history… That I created back in the 1800s, before bringing my own children to live here, in Nanimori,” he states.

This is able to catch everyone’s attention.

“Part of this is “flames”, which were what we used earlier today during Tsuna’s match against Mochida Kensuke,” Giotto continues.

“So you’re not really his Grandpa and only now what you made has come to haunt him?” Hana asks.

“I’m his Great Great Great Grandfather, though I didn’t wake up until Tsuna’s distant cousin visited with his estranged father, Sawada Iemitsu. I honestly don’t approve, seeing as Enrico, Massimo and Federico may be gone, but Xanxus is descended from my cousin, so all they'd merely needed to do was remove the ban on bastard heirs and Xanxus can inherit. Tsuna is too young,” Giotto states, before smirking, “Though, of course, Timoteo - the Ninth Boss - will not listen, as I am a ghost. He also wishes to return Vongola to how it had been when I created it as a Vigilante group; who better than a group of children with the same looks and elements as my generation.”

“I will also be acting as Tsuna's bodyguard during this time. Originally people went after Tsuna and Nana as the Vongola's Head Advisor’s seemingly unguarded son, now those after Vongola's heir can be included in the lot, even if it is unlikely for them to find us,” Reborn states.

“Why aren't you telling Tsuna this with us?” Kyoko asks quickly before anything else can be said.

“Because Tsuna has already dreamt of the deaths, because his flames have been affected by a stupid seal the one he decided to call “grandpa” first placed on him - or so I hope,” Giotto replies calmly.

Tsuyoshi’s eyes widen.

“Seriously?!” he snaps, Giotto turning.

“Tsuna had become a fireball in the backyard about twenty minutes before. Iemitsu had demanded almost immediately for Timoteo to ensure Tsuna wouldn't have to be Mafia by taking his flames. I'm only glad Tsuna can't remember that, nor has he even dreamed it yet!” Giotto replies.

Tsuyoshi folds his arms.

“So we're getting him his Guardians?”

“Yes.”

“To help him remove the seal?”

“Yes.”

“And our kids are going to be the Guardians.”

“…” Giotto hesitates, “That mostly depends on Tsuna, but it seems like the most likely result.”

“I will be bringing in someone else to be Tsuna's Storm, I'm still finding other back up elements alongside a Mist and Lightning, though Miura Haru, who lives nearby, is a Lightning, even though she lives in a completely civilian family, meaning she must get it from either an alternate parent or grandparent.”

Reborn and Tsuyoshi share a look.

“I'll pop by later,” Reborn finishes, correcting his hat…

 

An hour later, the others leave, as Nana starts tidying up.

Reborn disappears off to Yamamoto's another hour after…

 

“Takeshi…” Tsuyoshi says softly, cleaning the kitchen for the next day.

“Yes, Dad?” Takeshi looks up from mopping the floor.

“You know your Mom and I told you about you having a cool Uncle, who was an Ace in every field?”

Takeshi chuckles, nodding.

“Momma loved saying the one about how it was through him that you two met, Momma rescued by Uncle Renato and being dragged through Italy, before bumping into you.”

“What if I said… You're Uncle is Reborn?”

Takeshi pauses.

“ _ He's _ my Uncle?! But he's a toddler!”

“That was caused by a curse, which also stands over Fon, Kyoya's Uncle.”

Takeshi leans on his mop, expectantly.

“They're called the Arcobaleno, the Elite Seven of the Mafia, each one of a different flame… Though this time, there's another, though she's lost her original flame,” Tsuyoshi states.

“You mean like the Eight Soldiers Tsuna dreamed about during a sleepover?!” Takeshi asks, surprised.

Tsuyoshi nods, smiling; Takeshi may not act like it, but he certainly has his mother's brains.

“He's older than even me, with an age gap of about three years. He was forced into his current form about seven years before you were born, shortly after letting us meet his Sky… Who he apparently got pregnant, though of course he decided marriage would not work for either of them: she was a Boss, he was-  _ is _ \- a Hitman…”

“So I have an elder cousin?” Takeshi smiles.

“She's the new Boss, though it'd be interesting to meet her.”

Takeshi tilts his head.

“How old were they?”

“She was about 20, he was 22, Tenshiko was 18 and I was 19, going through University and trying to get money for both upkeep and this place,” Tsuyoshi smiles.

“I remember that, Luce thought you two were cute.”

Both Yamamotos whip round to find Reborn in the doorway.

“Let myself in,” he shrugs.

“How is she, by the way?” Tsuyoshi asks.

“Had Aria, led her Famiglia, now Aria herself is leading the Famiglia.”

“Do think I could meet her?” Takeshi asks.

“If you're Tsuna's Rain, you might,” Reborn smirks.

“Momma told me a lot about you,” Takeshi smiles, “You're not as cuddly a character as she said, though.”

“She was  _ mia sorella _ , of course I comforted her when she was upset, what sort of brother doesn’t?” Reborn states.

The look he receives has Reborn resisting a smirk.

"I'll tell you about it when I can," he promises, lifting the brim of his cap to look at Takeshi properly...


	3. Practice and Discoveries

Reborn's woken by Tsuna tossing and turning, whimpering softly.

"You're hurting him... Stop.. It's not time yet.." Tsuna whimpers in his sleep.

Reborn moves to sit up, before seeing Giotto floating in through the floor, sitting by the end of his bed, quickly pushing him back onto his bed every time he was about to fall off.

"Why won't you wake him up? He's having a nightmare," Reborn frowns.

"He won't, Nana and I have tried before," Giotto replies, voice empty, "By this point, all we can do is just keep him company and comfort him when he does eventually wake up," Giotto replies.

Reborn stays up to see, Leon under one arm.

When Tsuna wakes, it's with a gasp, shivering.

Giotto is quick to pull Tsuna into his lap, rocking him gently as Tsuna bursts into tears.

"They were mean~! Everything hurt and the black and red flames were screaming..." Tsuna wails, "They hurt Mr Liger-Prince... He was already hurting for the Snow King tearing him up..."

Reborn frowns, as Giotto glances at him.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Giotto asks gently.

"Everything was really dark, before there were the Six Guards of Blood Coats, including the Indigo Soldier. They glowed all colours but the pretty gold and purple... But then one of them had a box, and there was lots of light, and everything started burning, because Mr Liger-Prince wanted to get _out_ , and the bit of himself the Ice-King had made within the Ice wasn't wanting that, but it was hurting _both_ of them even more, meaning Mr Liger-Prince got hurt even more badly whilst the Guards were separating the two! I could feel it!" Tsuna sobs.

Reborn looks at the clock.

4:30, way too early.

He looks to Giotto, who gives a soft half-shrug, whilst gently getting Tsuna to settle back into the world of sleep.

"You can move into the Guest room if you want," Giotto says softly, once Tsuna's tucked in for the remaining three hours until it's time to get up.

"...No," Reborn replies at last, "I'm curious."

Giotto laughs softly.

"OK! Goodnight, Reborn!"

"Night," Reborn replies, as Leon looks between Tsuna and Reborn, before finally falling out and searching.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Reborn asks.

Leon flicks his tail, before going under Tsuna's bed and retrieving an old lion-toy, obviously repeatedly stitched-up and re-padded from use, though now slightly dusty from misuse.

"Huh? A toy?"

Leon throws the toy into Tsuna's arms, before using his tongue to get back up to Reborn.

"...Fine, but it's not like we're going soft in this town, idiot," Reborn finally states, the pair napping until they need to get Tsuna up...

 

 

The next day, Reborn asks Tsuna what he can remember of the day before, whilst they're at the breakfast table.

“Um… there was Mochida and the others… Then I arrive at the gym…” Tsuna attempts, “Then I'm dreaming…”

“Eh? You don't remember the fight, at all?” Giotto asks, surprised.

“No…” Tsuna deflates, “I…”

The next moment, Tsuna is in Hyper Dying Will mode.

“Tsu-kun can't remember because We can't seem to help him remember.”

This surprises even Nana, as Tsuna's voice turns light, yet strong.

“When Iemitsu had Timoteo di Vongola try to Seal Us, only one of us was Sealed, yet without that part of Us, Tsuna cannot reach his full potential. Renato Sinclair, you have enabled My use, as I am the immediate go-to for Tsu-kun, since the thing he holds most dear is Home.”

“You are Tsuna's flames?” Giotto asks, confused.

“I am part of them - the Sky of Home. By training Tsu-kun, you can help the rest of us emerge,” this version of Tsuna replies, “The main thing We flames seem able to agree on is how great Tsu-kun's potential is, even if we argue over how much we allow Tsuna to see of other users.”

“How will we know we've released one of the others?” Reborn asks.

The Home flames laugh, a tinkling sound that is thick with Peaceful Harmony.

“You'll see,” they fondly reply, “My releasement isn't as obvious, but you'll see!”

Tsuna calls forwards slightly, before blinking.

“E-eh?” he asks, “What happened?”

“Part of your flames woke up,” Reborn replies, smirking.

“Ara! And you've only got ten minutes until you need to be at school!” Nana remarks.

“Eh?!” Tsuna hurries up, soon out the door and running to school…

 

Hayato frowns as he prowls through the corridors.

He'd already demanded the small Sky fight him, having resisted the  _ homesafetylovewarmth _ he'd felt being offered to him.

Infact, he'd been surprised when Tsunayoshi had recognised him, eyes brightening, before dulling slightly as that feeling seemed to weave its way around, the boy at the back of the class turning his face away from the window as if sensing it…

UMA?

But that kid didn't look the type…

Bah! Their fight would determine that!

 

Then Tsuna arrives late, yet seems… Melancholic? Sympathetic?

Hayato is ready; he'll become the best or die trying!

Flames erupt from Tsuna and extinguish the bombs, as Hayato notices, as Tsunayoshi flies into him, the wing strapping over Tsuna's right foot, appearing from under his trouser-leg.

…

U! M! A!

Hayato registers the way that he's being held.

It's not a tackle, but… a hug?

“You needn't feel alone any longer, Gokudera Hayato; We will not allow Leopardo or your sister to hurt you again,” Tsuna's voice in that moment reminds him of his birth mother's - gentle and kind, yet with an underlying strength that takes Hayato by surprise…

Why is he…?

Tears are falling into his lap, as the warmth dies down from scorching the earth around them to a soft hum.

“It's OK to cry, Smoking Cub; you have me, Takkun, even Reborn and Gio-jii!” Tsuna says softly.

“Jyuudaime~!” Hayato wails, curling up around the small person who has both surprised and accepted him in the same moment.

They laugh, a soft, sleepy sound that is like wind chimes.

“Just call me Tsuna, Hayato; we're friends now, after all,” he says softly.

Hayato hugs Tsuna tighter, not even letting go once his tears have calmed and fallen, exhausted from travel and unpacking and everything, falling asleep right there in the street…

 

“D’aaww!” Giotto smiles, a camera appearing in Reborn's hands as he snaps a photo of Tsuna and his new Storm curled up peacefully, Takeshi appearing shortly after.

“Ah! They're asleep!” he remarks, pausing.  


“Gokudera arrived here yesterday; idiot even chose skip sleep for unpacking,” Reborn remarks.  


“Eh? But he was so lively during the day!” Takeshi remarks.

"Can you help me get them to Tsuna's, Takeshi? Reborn, you're telling Nana and I exactly what Hayato's been up to these past years," Giotto frowns.

"Sure!" Takeshi grins, waiting until Giotto had lifted up Tsuna to pick up Hayato, frowning slightly at how light he is.

"How little does he eat?" Takeshi curses softly.

Giotto raises a brow.

"Nana's going to 'hen him," he chuckles, carefully keeping Hayato in range of Tsuna's flames, the only thing seeming to keep the kid calm...

 

Twenty minutes later Tsuna and Hayato are cuddled up in the livingroom on a pile of blankets, Nana sitting with balled fists as she hears how much of a hell Hayato's been through.

Reborn's surprised she isn't hissing or yelling.

"He moved into the cheaper part of town," he finishes.

"That's the _red district_ , Reborn! He's a teenager, and barely one at that! No kid should have to go through what Haya-kun has!" Nana frowns, before thinking, finally nodding to herself.

"I want adoption papers as soon as possible, as well as an address so we can bring his stuff here; as far as I care, since he came through that door and you told me what's wrong, he is _my son_ , like Takeshi when Tsuna brought him and Tsuyoshi home: Takeshi had been two whole years without a mother figure, which was showing with how much he bottled feelings up. I may not be perfect, but at least I'm able to help where I can."

Reborn nods, smirking.


	4. Reflection

It took two days worth of non-stop Tsuna hugs and his friends to stay close by for Hayato to properly settle in.

But, then, of course, Hayato starts to get curious.

In some ways, it’s adorable, especially when he reacts to things very much like the “Smoking Cub” Flame-Tsuna called him.

They’re currently eating their lunch on the roof, Hayato was glancing with jealousy at Takeshi, who was letting Tsuna use his lap as a pillow.

"How do you guy know him, anyway?" Hayato demands.

Takeshi laughs, as Kyoko blinks and Kyoya turns his head; he's lying on his stomach nearby, letting Reborn - for once - use his back as a seat... Probably because he doesn't want to wake the napping hedgehog.

"Like with you, he saved me," Takeshi replies, smiling, "He saved all of us."

Hayato gawps softly, sitting up straight, as Kyoya rumbles in disapproval.

"Me too..." he states softly.

Reborn raises a brow.

"You start, Takkun - he helped you first!" Kyoko smiles, Hayato glancing between them.

"Haha, well... Back when my Mama died, my Papa and I told the Police it was natural causes, with some help from Kyoya's Mum..."

 

_In fact, it had been murder, two men had broken in, and one had backstabbed her whilst she fought off the other. When she had spotted them approaching the house, she'd told me to be good and hide in the cupboard in her and Papa's room, before I'd heard her moving about._

_Obviously, i heard the fight, and Mama had left a crack for me to breath... Though I was also able to see what was happening. I was too young to understand most, but... I got angry when I saw Mama lost the knife in her left hand and the guy behind her stabbed her through. I don't really know, it was like a switch was flipped as soon as I registered Mama screaming, everything shut down and I just attacked.  
_

_The guy who'd snuck up didn't know what was wrong until I already had him floored and stabbed him into place with the knife Mama dropped. Of course the other one ran when he saw my expression, but everything was already really hazy, my target was already there._

_So I killed them, like they'd killed Mama._

_Mama had spoken then, which kinda broke me from whatever I gone into._

_"_ Takkun, remember for Mama; even after this, don't forget to smile," _she'd said..._

_Papa arrived back from shopping down at the fishmonger's shortly after, he'd expected Mama to be working at the counter, me playing, but when he saw me sitting on a guy who'd been dead for about three minutes whilst bawling my eyes out and trying to tell Mama to wake up, blood everywhere, then heard what I'd done..._

_Things never were really the same, I'd ended up just sort of floating between denial and breaking with my acceptance._

_Then, Tsuna had wandered in a month later, completely lost and curious. Apparently he'd slipped away when his Papa and Mama were talking to pet a dog, then chased a bird, before finally getting confused and wandering into their shop._

 

Takeshi laughs softly at this point, smiling down at Tsuna with so much affection in his eyes that it both makes Hayato hurt and oddly satisfied.

 

_Tsuna had taken one look at the pair of us and I was finding him pulling me into a hug, he told me, "The Weeping Swallow Prince", to not be afraid of what I did, if it happened again, because there's always going to be someone there for me... Including him._

_Dad ended up letting us play together at the bar until Tsuna's parents arrived._

_Then Nana arrived, frantic, Iemitsu and some other guy with her, Nana had immediately swamped Tsuna in a hug, before taking one look at me and pulling me into it as well, I think she'd seen my tear tracks or something, because then she demanded about Tsuna's arrival, before scolding Tsuyoshi for letting his sorrow over Mama's death to cloud the link between him and me; it was like when you finally have the rain ending and there's just this empty, beautiful Sky looking down at you..._

 

"When Tsuna ended up in hospital, I had literally ended up smashing my way in to his room..." Takeshi frowns, "I think that's what made me realise how much I want to look after him..."

Hayato nods.

"Wow, so you go assassin-mode when people you love are endangered? Remind me never to get on your bad side!" he snorts, smirking.

"Ah! My brother and I are next!" Kyoko beams, "It's not as long, but still..."

 

_Ryohei used to not really hold back when it came to picking who to fight, he'd even fight Yakuza heads, all in the name of improving his skill as a Boxer... But then, a group of people older than us decided to kidnap me. I was terrified, Ryohei got there as soon as he heard, but they were still deciding to threaten my life so they could beat him up..._

_Then Takeshi and Tsuna appeared with a call of "Blazing Bear!" and "Settled Cub!", Takeshi had straight away smashed the guy standing over Ryohei in the groin, while Tsuna had hurried over to me to get me away whilst they were distracted. Ryohei was obviously really angry, and Takeshi entered that weird stage, managing to tear the knife from its wielder's grip, Tsuna covered my eyes at that point, but his hands were so warm and he was staying close to my side the whole time as the other two fought for us... After Takeshi had remarked upon Tsuna's hearing, honestly all I could do was cry in relief as I hugged him._

"Then, he walked with us home, his Mama came to pick him up with Tsuyoshi, and we all got scolded, though Nana and Mama were looking at us oddly for some reason, before Tsuyoshi took the knife Takeshi had stolen so Kyoya's Dad could find the one who's almost cut out Ryohei's eye..." Kyoko hums.

"Hahaha! It was him who helped me start my club, anyway!" Ryohei grins, "I'd do anything to look after my extreme younger siblings!"

"Like the fact we train with eachother about once a week to ensure I don't forget any of the moves Dad showed me for Shigure Soen Ryuu," Takeshi smiles.

"Even if it's Ryohei using his fists as Takkun uses his sword, which is _completely unsafe_ ," Kyoko frowns.

Kyoya is silent as they turn to him.

"Do you want to say it, or shall I?" Takeshi grins.

"I will," Kyoya states. waving Reborn off of his back to sit up, Hayato feeling slightly terrified at the countenance at which Kyoya moves, like a humbled Demon.

...Well, he's not called "Nanimori's Demon" for nothing...

"Listen," Kyoya orders, "I will only say it once."

Hayato focuses on him.

 

_I am a Carnivore by both Nature and Nurture, my Mother is a Yakuza  Queen as my Father is the Law Enforcement's Alpha. I am no different, with my own Corporation._

_I didn't notice when I started going too far, by the age of seven I had already removed any feelings of conscience for biting fake carnivores and herbivores to death. I started to lose track of myself, a trail of blood following behind me as I went. More often than not I had to be dragged home by my Father or Uncle and bathed thoroughly to remove the blood that ended up becoming like a second skin._

_It wasn't until a particular point that things changed, by then I had Kusakabe, even if I turned my back on him as often as possible so things ended up as more of a non-stop game of chase than being a thing of a Leader and his second._

_But... This time, the one attacked was a small Herbivore who held gravity defying hair and a burning flame in his eyes that seemed to be constantly fighting an inner termoil._

 

"Tsuna, right?" Hayato asks.

Kyoya shoots him a glare, before nodding with a sigh.

"Of course, who else is like our Omnivore?" he asks, before resuming his previous position as he continued.

 

_The herbivore had only looked at him, before speaking._

_"Panther Prince!" he'd said._

_Of course, I froze; never before had I been completely acknowledged as a Carnivore; usually they would instinctively run in fear, before speaking as though I were like one of their own whilst I continued my patrol through the shadows._

_Some would mock me, the more stupid daring to challenge me; of course, they all learnt in blood that I am not one to be judged._

_I honestly ran at that point; the then-Herbivore had reminded me too much of one of my small companions from the woods to either be chastised or dealt with._

_But, then he kept finding me, sometimes bringing his own Pride with him, sometimes his Pride would find me in their own time, usually leading to us battling until they gave up.  
_

_Finally, a year after meeting the small Herbivore - who I had now called an Omnivore, seeing as he had tamed the Carnivores he chose to be in his Pride and rouse the Herbivores that joined, even protecting them himself - that I properly started to change._

_I think it was the fact that Tsuna decided to have me first wait for "The Electronic Shadow" that had been tailing me around - Tetsuya caught up and... Hearing them all talk..._

_So, Tsuna, Tetsuya and I ended up taking walks._

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have learnt the importance of my people and wouldn't have built my Pride on something that isn't just fear," Kyoya says gently, "had he not been there, I would have possibly killed every person I came across until I myself died."

He looks at Hayato, who's once again gawping.

Kyoya smirks.

"Which reminds me; you're maths grades show you'd be perfect for becoming part of my Pride, _Cub Prince_ ," he purrs.

Hayato turns red.

"N-n- _NO WAY_!" he yells, "I only follow Tsuna, as the best Friend and Sky I could have!"

They hear mumbling, and Hayato freezes, before sitting still as his eyes shoot to Tsuna.

He settles down, Hayato breathing a sigh of relief...

Before the bell rang, Tsuna shooting up with a shriek, accidentally falling into Hana.

"...Sorry," he squeaks.

"I only like you because Kyoko thinks you're cute. Yes, you can be, otherwise, you're a total nuisance."

Tsuna smiles.

"Love you platonically too, Shadow Priestess!" Tsuna beams.

"Pluuuus that is creepy! Come on, we have Science with the Ape-Idiot next," she states, picking Tsuna up by his collar, like a mother cat carries their kitten, before they head back downstairs...


	5. Brothers, Sisters and Mayhem!

Bianchi frowned at the sigh of Tsunayoshi, scowl deepening at the sight of how Hayato and the group of kids were all too close to him to be simply just "friends" with them all. Reborn also was giving them all subtly as much attention as Tsuna.

The group starts splitting up, before it's just the one with bandages on their hands (a boxer?) and Hayato.

Then... Hayato and Tsuna enter the house, as Bianchi looks on, puzzled.  
"They must be-" she starts.

"Ano~, Onee-san, but why have you een tailing Tsuna-kun for the past half hour?"

She almost jumps out of her skin as she reflectively turns, blinking at the sight of the two black-haired boys from before.

One has a katana, the other a pair of tonfa.

"Oh? So Decimo-san has obtained his own Guardians already?" she asks, before she registers what she just said, "Haya-kun is one, isn't he?"

"You mean Hayato? Yup!" the katana wielder smiles, before it turns slightly sharp, "But you haven't answered my question..."

Bianchi rubs the bridge of her nose, before sighing.

"Hayato is my little brother, only after he ran away did I find out my parents had been tricking me into poisoning him before his piano performances. Right now, both of us are not only Named, but Wanted, seeing as we're both the last remaining heirs to being the next Don or Donna of the Leopardo family. However, because Hayato is from my Father's former mistress, my Mother is trying to get Hayato killed..." her bloodlust stretches out as she lifts her head to glare at the pair before her, "But  _believe me_ when I say, if even  _one hair_ on my little brother's head is harmed, or you let my little brother be made even more upset than he already is, I will personally murder the one who caused it, alright?"

The two sides stare at eachother, before the weapons disappear.

"Hahaha! Why don't you come and see then?!"

Bianchi quickly whips out her biking goggles, the other two pausing at the sight.

"He gets sick when he sees my face without some sort of cover," Bianchi states quickly.

The pair glance between eachother, before the doorbell is rung...

 

Nana places down the wooden spoon and lowers the heat on the hob, before opening the front door, smiling at the sight of two of Tsuna's closest friends, before her eyes widen slightly at the sight of Bianchi.

"Ara, who's this, then?" she smiles.

The fact the girl shuffles her feet and looks away brings a smile to Nana's face.

"Ah, we can talk inside, come on!" she stands to a side.

"Sorry for the intrusion," the woman says, nodding to Nana, "My name is Bianchi."

"I'm Nana, though I let everyone call me "Mama", if they wish to," Nana smiles.

Bianchi's expression is like a puppy who has finally been shown love, Nana automatically pulling her into a hug.

"It's OK, you don't need to feel alone, Bianchi-chan," she smiles.

Bianchiblinks, before smiling.

"Ah, then I have a lot to tell you, Nana-chan!" she beams, as Takeshi drags Kyoya upstairs, as they can hear yelling.

 

Meanwhile, Hayato and Tsuna had started homework under Reborn's watchful eye, before Tsuna had quickly stopped the child that was in the tree from falling, recognising it as a child and not an illusion from Hayato's expression of shock.

The toddler bursting into tears was kind of to be expected, yet Tsuna still cradles them, holds them close as they wail, gently patting the toddler's back.

Hayato gawps when Tsuna blocks Reborn's attack at the toddler, eyes sharpening into gold as they focus on Reborn, shaking his head slightly, like a mother lion over its cub.

When the small child leans back, having calmed, Tsuna's eyes soften once more as he tuns to the child.

"It's OK, Sleepy Buffalo; you needn't hold the pretences your Famiglia has asked of you," he says softly.

The kid snuggles close.

"L-Lambo was asked to kill Reborn, b-but even Lambo knows about how the smaller calves die when separate from the herd..." he starts crying harder, "Lambo didn't even do anything!"

Tsuna continues to comfort the child, as the door opens, Tsuna glances over, before giving a small smile.

"Ne, how about you live with us, then? I know my Mama would love to be yours, because even though you know what may happen, you tried to be loyal... However..." Tsuna adjusts himself, as Lambo looks up at Tsuna, tears still streaming and nose running, "Sending out a small child like you to die is not OK, everyone can change, should have a chance at life. I may have to get Reborn to call in a favour with the Indigo Soldier to deal with it, right?" Tsuna smiles.

Lambo looks down, before looking up again.

"Lambo doesn't want onii-san to go through trouble for me..." he says softly.

Tsuna sighs, as Takeshi quickly moves to sit by Lambo, as Kyoya grabs Hayato, dragging him from the room.

They ignore the yells downstairs, as Takeshi smiles at Lambo.

"Yo! I'm Takeshi, this person's Tsuna," he smiles.

Lambo blinks innocently, as Takeshi hums.

"What if I told you that he's the type to go any distance for anyone? We can get Kyoya to ask his Mother to help instead of this Indigo Soldier these two know, I mean, what you've gone through may be hard, but you needn't blame yourself," he continues.

""Lambo-kun, you're still very new to life, you're still needing others to help you, let letting them use you, letting them blame you, that is the only thing that is wrong, yet since you know them, you trust them, which leaves you guiltless. It is them who are in the wrong, which shouldn't be allowed to continue," Tsuna says gently, the pair pulling Lambo into a group hug.

Lambo nods, snuggling up to the one he can now call "Brother"...

 

Fon is lucky the reason why I-Pin is now doing Hits is the Triads. He is also lucky he has the skill an Arcobaleno should; Kyoya and Tsuna had been equally angered upon hearing about what I-Pin was trying to do.

Then, Nana actually threw Shamal out the door as soon as he tried making a move on both her and Bianchi; no way was she letting a pervert anywhere _near_ her family! No matter what Reborn said... Even though Reborn actually dropping his stoic mask in shock always amused the Sky's Mother, as she returned indoors...

 

The door flies open as Dino turns, eyes widening at the feeling of warm, thick flames rejoicing at the appearance of his own.

“King Stallion!” Tsuna cheers, jumping into Dino’s arms, Dino automatically holding the boy close as their flames seem to _click_.

“Ciao, Tsuna,” he smiles, as Tsuna looks up, beaming.

“Oh! Shining Stallion’s here, too?” he looks round, before beaming when he sees Romario, “Hi!”

Romario nods, confused and feeling slightly terrified by the sudden energy of the kid.

“Tsuna, this is Dino, of the Cavallone Famiglia; that’s Romario, his second,” Reborn introduces.

“Excuse me, but how do you know us as stallions?” Romario asks.

“The flames in my dreams told me! Or more, the one that’s gold and black was arguing with the rougher gold and softest gold about the teaching methods Reborn was using on Dino, then I dreamed about it shortly after Reborn unlocked my Home Sky flames," Tsuna smiles happily, "Plus there's Gio-jii, who Reborn put on Cub-distraction duty with Bianchi."

"Hahaha... Him..." Dino laughs lightly, "Wait, cub-distraction?"

The door flies open, revealing an annoyed Hayato, who _glares_ at the sight of Dino and Romario.

" _What_. The _fuck_ , _Reborn,_ " he growls.

"Haya-nii! Come say hello!" Tsuna beams.

Dino feels oddly meek beneath the poisonous, green eyes. Though the way Hayato's pouting is also reminding Dino of an aggravated kitten.

"Hi, get out," Hayato replies grumpily.

"B-b-but Dino-nii just got here," Tsuna pouts.

Dino instinctively tightens the cuddles he's giving Tsuna.

Hayato crosses his arms.

"I _requested_ they stay the night," Reborn states.

Hayato looks like an annoyed toddler.

"Fine, but if they hurt you even a little bit, I'm letting Bianchi have free-range in terms of punishments," he states.

Dino grins.

"Cool! So, how about you come and give your new big bro a hug!" he beams.

Hayato glares again, flopping down on Tsuna's bed.

"Tsuna's _my_ brother, idiota," he grumbles, as Tsuna uses his closeness to pull him into a hug, reminding Dino of a pair of kittens.

He has to use Romario and Reborn's presences as support to stop himself from just squealing and hugging the pair right there...

 

Giotto's sitting in the kitchen as Dino's enjoying the worlfd of dreams and the warmth of his futon in the living room, Romario off to one side in his own.

But it's the sound of someone falling that wakes him.

A moment later, Tsuna pads in, socks quieting the sound of his feet and blanket around his shoulders, as Giotto rises.

The blanket seems to make Tsuna look almost too small for the large title Dino knows he must inherit.

"Are you alright?" Giotto asks softly.

Tsuna flops into Giotto's chest, hands bunching the ghostly suit-jacket Giotto has on.

"Nightmare?" Giotto asks.

Dino blinks as he lets his flames reach over, extending to try and comfort the small Reggente Don.

Giotto glances over, as Tsuna starts to openly sob, as Giotto lifts him to sit on one arm.

Tsuna whispers something, Giotto frowning.

"The Caged nightmare?" he frowns.

Tsuna whimpers, as Giotto rolls onto his side.

"Tsuna?" he asks, "Want to sleep beside me tonight?" he asks.

Tsuna looks over, as Giotto turns to look at the small teen.

He looks at Giotto, who chuckles.

"I'm going to have to visit your Grandpa for a bit, so, you can," Giotto says gently.

Romario's obviously awake, Sun flames curling about his and Dino's link.

Tsuna's set on his feet as he softly pads over to Dino, eyes giving an innocent, scared, yet hopeful look.

Dino raises his blanket, Tsuna curling up by him quickly, abandoning his own blanket as he curls up into Dino's side, still trembling slightly.

"Shhh, it's OK, you can wake me if you ever ave another bad dream, OK?" Dino says softly.

Tsuna nods, burrowing closer, as the two soon fall asleep again, Enzo completely undisturbed above Dino's head, though he crawls into Tsuna's arms the next time he stirs, stopping him from waking Dino as Tsuna's face soon regains it's calm look of sleep...

(Nana may or may not have ended up re-hiding her camera and pulling out the latest photo-album the next morning, waking the boys with the smell of cooking as she discusses what Giotto had most recently discussed with her Father...)


	6. Fuuta, Mukuro and Mayhem

At breakfast, whilst Tsuna and Hayato were practically pressed together whilst eating, was when Dino finally realised something the kids, Bianchi and Nana had known for quite some time.

They can tell because his chopsticks' grip slackens as he's staring between Nana and Reborn with wide-eyed shock, mouth still open.

Tsuna laughs, gently closing his elder brother's mouth with a warm smile.

"You noticed?" Bianchi asks, practically purring as she sits close to Nana's side, nearly matching her brother.

"What?" Romario asks.

"Mia Maria..." Dino sobs, "Why hasn't he noticed?"

Nana and Bianchi share an entertained smile, Bianchi's [cosmetic] metal-framed glasses giving her an oddly more modest, yet also more sexy appearance.

"He was too busy getting over his shock at the sight of a kind lady throwing a pervert out the door," Bianchi hums, "Mainly the fact it was Nana."

"Shamal was harassing both Bianchi and I, I also hated the idea of that idiot being near my kids, so I dealt with the problem," Nana smiles.

Hayato purrs as he finishes his meal, snuggling into Tsuna's side, before shooting a look.

"At least you know now," he states, as Tsuna gives a soft giggle, finishing his own food, as a certain cow-print toddler quickly zooms under the table and into Tsuna's lap with small cackles, grinning up at a pouting Cub as they adjust, before smirking and wrapping an arm around them, pulling Lambo into his lap as Tsuna moves to help tidy up.

 

Later, on their way back from school, Tsuna, Hayato and Reborn find a small brunette running from a group of men.

"Help me!" the boy screams, reaching out towards them, before tripping by accident.

Tsuna flares up in flames, charging forwards as Hayato pulls out his bombs, Reborn leaping to a good vantage point.

The group who had been after the boy continue their attack, though Tsuna doesn't give up, as Reborn is once again reminded of a mother lion protecting its cubs.

Then, there's an _even larger_ flare of flames, the Home Sky seeming to blur for a moment, before blasting out and throwing the people away as Hayato's bombs ensure anyone not hit by the blast are dealt with.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna's happily giving the boy a piggyback to the Sawada residence, as Nana opens the door, smiling at the sight.

"Yi-chan's here, play nicely, OK?" she smiles.

"OK! Does that mean Kyo-nii and Tetsu-nii are here, too?" Tsuna asks.

"Yup!"

Tsuna smiles, before they head upstairs, finding Kyoya allowing I-Pin and Lambo to noisily play a game of snap in the same room as him, the small Sun curled up in his lap.

"Tsu-nii!"

Tsuna laughs as the small lightening runs into his leg, setting his bag down as he sits by Kyoya, letting the three elements snuggle up to him, as Fuuta is wathcing from a doorway.

"Fuuta, want to join?" Tsuna smiles.

The small Starlit Prince squirms where he stands, before moving to sit a slight distance from Hayato, who just frankly pulls the child into his lap.

"You don't need to act more than your age with us, brat," he smirks.

Fuuta's eyes widen.

"Thank you!" he smiles, as Kyoya promptly pulls out blank adoption papers, putting them in the child's lap.

"As a child of the Sawada family, you gain the protection of the Company and Town's other security forces," he states.

Fuuta's mouth falls open as he looks at them with wide eyes.

"B-but..." he says softly.

"Lambo-sama got taken in, and Lambo-sama's happy!" Lambo beams, "Fuuta-nii!"

"Me too!" I-Pin waves.

Fuuta's smile tightens, as he rubs at his face, before looking at the papers, then back to the others.

"You don't... For my abilities?"

"You shouldn't be controlled, you are still young," Tsuna smiles.

"Hypocrite," Hayato snorts, before Kyoya thwacks him on the head, pointing to Reborn.

"Pretend I'm not here," Reborn merely states, rather quickly.

"You're already part of our family, besides, you should probably be downstairs talking with Mama and Ya-bachan," Tsuna replies equally as quickly, smiling.

Reborn tilts his hat, before leaving the room.

"You were saying, Haya-nii?" Lambo grins cheekily.

"...I stand corrected," Hayato smirks...

 

Then, Fuuta disappears with Bianchi whilst out shopping.

More than just the Sawadas were angered, as Takeshi finds Tsuyoshi having him stand in at times when Tsuyoshi goes out to patrol, blue flames sparkling in the depths of usually-warm eyes. Yi-Mae also starts having her Yakuza members start to prowl more, searching.

Then Kyoko comes down to find Kika, her mother, on the phone at 2am and a notepad in front of her.

She ends up creeping back to bed to tell Tsuna tomorrow...

 

Thankfully (or not-so thankfully, depending on who you're asking) Tsuna and his other elements tail Kyoya to Kokuyo, as - after several other embarrassing defeats for the professionals - Ken finds himself on the defence as Chikusa is taken out with a well-aimed bomb after Ryohei acts as a distraction.

They end up dragging them along after Tsuna fusses over the sight of Ken's lips having been pierced by his fangs, determined to talk things through with Mukuro...

 

That is until they find Mukuro.

Who's controlling Bianchi and Fuuta.

Kyoya ends up beating Mukuro to the ground, though Tsuna stops him before he can do any worse.

The fact Mukuro's _staring_ at Tsuna...

"What is it?" Tsuna asks.

"You have Seraph wings," Mukuro smirks.

Tsuna blinks, before smiling.

"I know I have a wing on my foot and now one on my back, but wow! You can see that?"

Mukuro flops down flat.

"I think your pet panther's given me a concussion to see that..."

Tsuna giggles.

"You aren't really bad, Mukuro-kun, you just want to protect what's yours, right?"

Mukuro looks up.

"The fairy's still talking... Why is it still talking?"

Tsuna laughs lightly, as Hayato raises a bemused brow.

"I'll stop talking if you tell me why you're attacking the Decimo..."

"If I destroy the Mafia, I can get rid ofwanting to carve a home for yourself, that you don our world's darkness..." Mukuro mumbles.

Kyoya whacks him in the stomach to stop Mukuro from dropping of.

"But don't you need darkness to reveal the brightness of the light?"

"Not when it means children are experimented on and killed by their parents in the name of science."

Tsuna's smile drops.

"You and your friends were part of that?"

"I killed them all, with my comrade's aid, before another family tried making us weapons for their family, so I killed them, too."

"Yet you kept Lancia alive, because he was the only one who seemed to truely care about you."

There was silence for a moment.

Mukuro raises his head.

"You said, little fairy, that you'd stop talking."

Tsuna giggles, moving round to sit by Mukuro.

"You're carving a home for yourself, that you don't have to fight for," he says gently.

Mukuro chuckles, as Kyoya raises a brow.

Tsuna grabs the chain when it is thrown through the opening portal, eyes turning gold.

His top tears, as one gold wing reveals itself.

" **What do you think you're doing?** " Tsuna's voice echoes, as Mukuro sits up, eyes wide and gawking slightly as Tsuna moves forwards, the chain still in one hand.

"What-" one of the bandaged people squawks, as Tsuna drops the chain, stepping on it as his trouser leg has feathers poking out between it and his socks.

" **I won't say it a second time; you were harming one that is Tsunayoshi-kun has chosen to save from the retched world,** " Tsuna states.

Mukuro resembles a ruffled, shocked owl, wide eyes locked on Tsuna.

"You are... A Transcendent Sky?" the leader asks.

" **I am _the_ Home and Transcendent Skies,** " Tsuna replies.

"That boy is a reckless criminal."

" **That _boy_ is a Mist who has been forced to learn more than he should and wanting to wipe out the filth of this world, would you not destroy the very thing threatening what you call yours? Ah, no... Isn't that what you're doing right now?** " Tsuna tilts his head to stare at the pair as the final bit seems to have two versions of Tsuna's voice talking at once.

The group are intimidated.

Tsuna raises a hand, making a shooing motion.

" **You will be needed in time, weekly visits are allowed. Go,** " he orders.

"We have a right under Mafia Law-"

" **No, that does not apply here, leave,** " Tsuna growls, wings flapping in agitation as the orange flames curl up, their effect already swamping the room.

The bandaged men move to reattempt their arrest of the trio of beaten children.

Flames _flare_ , as the chains are melted and the people thrown back through the open portal, which Tsuna forces shut with his own Will.

After, the wings dissolve back into hiding, as Tsuna faints.

 _Again_...


	7. Mukuro Can't Civilian Good (Part 1)

Mukuro wakes up, expecting a cell, or worse.

But the fact he was on a _real_ bed, a window above his head as there's the soft bleeping of a heart monitor.

He moves to sit up, but decides against it when his arms and ribs scream him back into lying down.

He sits up, staying on alert, expecting to see one of the little Vongola's group watching him.

It's just him.

The door opens just as Mukuro's starting to feel bored, revealing Ken arguing with Tsunayoshi over Chikusa's choice to show Lambo how to properly throw grenades.

But then Tsuna still has the wings? Even if all of them were back to their see-through state, he could still see them.

The way Tsuna carelessly lets them slap the door-frame, it's as though he himself cannot see them.

Mukuro winces as he spies the fact Tsuna's got the wings on his legs trapped by the tight school-standard trousers.

Definitely can't see them, else he'd probably wear shorts or a skirt.

"Ah! Do you need me to ask the nurse to get you painkiller?! Kyo-nii did do quite a number on you!" Tsuna asks.

Mukuro looks at Tsuna, confused.

There was silence for a moment, as Mukuro silently thought.

" _Why_?" he asks softly, "You could have gotten rid of us, have made everything easier for yourself, could have had your revenge, _why_?!"

Ken looks surprised, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Because you haven't had the chance to live, so I want to give you that," Tsuna replies gently, smiling softly.

Mukuro stares, as the wings seem to shimmer with the innocent strength of Tsunayoshi's smile.

_A true conundrum with the face of an angel..._

Mukuro tilts his head, before chuckling softly, descending into loud cackles.

"You think you're saving me? After all I've done?!" Mukuro demands.

Tsuna looks curious, before nodding with that annoyingly cheery smile.

"Yeah! I mean, I was talking with my flame-friends last night, and they say that you may be the one descended of the Masked Ghost, cursed with six of the seven realms, as he had been... But that doesn't make you bad, doesn't make you evil-"

"'Descended from?!'" Mukuro asks, surprised.

Tsuna blinks, before smiling.

"I'll have to get Gio-jii to visit you at some point, but I was talking with Ken-kun and Chikkun whilst we were waiting for you to wake up so we can all go to school and have fun together!" he nods.

Ken looks slightly annoyed.

"How on earth can a nightmare compare to reality?!" Ken asks.

"Shhh! It's meant to be a secret amongst use three and Gio-nii!" Tsuna hisses, eyes going wide in surprise.

Mukuro is even more confused.

"A secret? But why only tell us three?"

"Because the pretty hard-gold flame said you might know what a cryotube cell is?" Tsuna says softly.

Mukuro stiffens.

He'd heard of it, but he'd only ever seen it once, before he himself had become an experiment.

"That's what you dream of?!" he asks, surprised.

"It's like how weighed down I am for some weird reason, but then there's the added weight of the wings I keep dreaming with. I can't move, I can't feel anythin around me..." Tsuna looks at his lap, before giving a tiny smile, "It's the one dream I'm glad to wake up from - apart from watching people die from the actions of the tormented, even if some of them would probably have such happen, anyway..."

Mukuro's brows furrow.

"Your dreams get that dark?"

"Trident fork to the neck of the first guard, heel of the trident to the second, grab the first's gun from his belt and shoot the viewer in the head, dead in five seconds... I had to get a bath after; being in that guy's body felt like bathing in tar," Tsuna says softly, lip quirking slightly, as Mukuro blinks; he'd been the one to do that!

Mukuro then registers how it had felt for Tsuna, eyes gaining a curious gleem.

"You _dream_ of events?"

"Sometimes; the worst to affect me was when the Liger Prince was torn from Ice his Father had formed around him; I have scars, see!"

Tsuna half-removes his blazer, to reveal the marks curving around his right arm; scars that had bitten deep and burnt his skin, turning it inflamed around bumpy, hard skin.

Mukuro's blood boiled at the thought of such soft skin being marred by something that had managed to carve through the small boy's soul harshly enough to affect the boy's body.

Tsuna flicks his forehead.

"If you think this is bad, you should see the skin of the Liger Prince! Even if he has many other scars, these ones reach up to his head!!"

Mukuro frowns.

 

When he's finally discharged, it's obvious how quick Mukuro is to use his illusions to disguise his wounds.

Kyoya throws his tonfa at Mukuro, Takeshi laughing as he catches it.

"Come on, he's already been beaten up by you!" Takeshi grins, as Kyoya glares.

Kyoya points.

"Oh, yeah, that rule; we're not allowed to use our flames in public, otherwise there'd be purple flames everywhere..." Takeshi hums.

Mukuro frowns, looking to Ken and Chikusa.

Ken shrugs.

"I had to take my teeth out," he says.

Chikusa lifts his foot to show the secret compartment in the heel holding his yo-yo.

Mukuro grumbles, before he cuts off the stream of flames, the bandage and crutch reappearing.

"I am swapping this out for a trident," he mumbled.

"You're allowed your weapon in public as long as it's hidden, or disguised," Hayato states.

Mukuro frowns.

"Rifle-cane."

"There's sound pollution parameters," Hayato states, as they hear a loud " _EXTREME!_ " from down the street.

Mukuro is silent.

"My Sai can be put in its sheath on my back..." he mumbles.

"Your sai is last-resolution, we don't want zombies everywhere," Tsuna sighs, "Sorry, Muku-nii..."

Mukuro glances over to see Tsuna's head drooping.

Mukuro huffs.

"It's fine, like you said, we're in a civilian area," he states, looking away as he pouts.

Tsuna brightens, as Mukuro peaks over, before straightening like a pleased owl.

"Well, where am I staying?" he asks, changing the topic quickly.

"We have to see Mama, Tsu-jichan and Ya-bachan before that; they caught wind that you're the one who kidnapped Bianchi and made her group worry."

"Huh? You mean Ms Scorpion?" Mukuro chuckles, "She nearly beat me up, hadn't I chosen to increase the amount of illusions I was using, I would have ended up beneath her feet instead of the Skylark..."

The group continue on, soon arriving at the Sawada Residence, Mukuro pausing at the gate as he looks surprised for a moment, before he chuckles.

"It appears I've found a reason for the baby Vongola's Strength..." he mutters, as he admires the way the air shimmers with soft light seemingly emitting from the very house itself, "A Sky strong enough to traverse Realms..."

"Speaking of, Gio-jii! We're back!" Tsuna calls.

A moment later, through the door steps a ghost.

Mukuro's eyes widen, before he turns.

"I suddenly feel I should be elsewhere..."

"He's one of the sane ones, Mukuro," Chikusa states.

Mukuro turns again.

"Good," he states.

Giotto looks surprised.

"This is... Daemon's descendent?" he asks.

"Rokudo Mukuro," Mukuro smirks, holding out a hand.

Giotto takes it, tilting his head when his hand doesn't sink through.

"Lets go in, Nana's waiting for you," Giotto says at last, as Takeshi opens the door, Kyoya staying near the gate until the others had gone in, before following behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTwTT Whoops, it appears we Have A Long One here TTwTT


	8. Mukuro Can't Civilian Good (Part 2)

Reborn, only now, worked out what everyone had been tittering about over him and Nana.

...

... _Holy. SHIT._

Was there no end to this woman's surprises and layers?! Yes, that was already making her a lot more entertaining than Luce, as she never _hid_ those layers, but was instead letting others see what they wanted about it!

And _he'd fallen for Every Bit_.

However! Reborn, above all, is a Hitman! He is meant to be emotionless, to keep his eyes on all around, and having Nana for... for _his Sky_...

It Doesn't change Anything! He just has to keep an eye out for her, as well as look into these other dimensions and be even more careful! As Her Sun! (and no he is _not_ happily purring at the feeling of something he'd lost for so long! He _isn't_ fanboying, either! Shut _up_ , Leon!)

This is why he sits on the back of Nana's chair as Bianchi, Yi-Mae, Kika, Tsuyoshi and he are waiting with the Sawada Monarch for the arrival of Tsuna's Mist.

Giotto goes to greet them, before Mukuro enters, leaning on his crutch as Tsuna moves to sit at his mother's seat as a sign of respect and trust.

( _No_ , Leon! He's _not_ preening at the manners of his student! He's watching that person who hurt the _youngest_ of their Set and no, no, killing him would anger the others, that would be _bad_... No, he's _not! Fawning!_ )

"Rokudo Mukuro, I wished to meet you properly, seeing as my Son has decided you will be one of his Friends and - unless you wish not to - have you for his Mist Guardian... I frankly want to say I disapprove, as you have already hurt _two_ of my kids, not counting Hayato who you harmed indirectly, as well as Kyoya, seeing as he _has_ been needing to find some sort of sparring partner as of late," Nana says calmly.

Mukuro's looking at her in surprise, before he blinks, correcting his own features into a sly grin.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi interests me, beyond having him for a puppet to wipe out the slime that is the Mafia," Mukuro grins, before letting that slip as he states matter-of-factly "However, talking with him does reveal that one cannot have such things as lilies and fish without such dirt."

Nana raises a brow, as Tsuna smiles; the other children watch from the doorway, though Kyoya is inside the room, leaning by the door.

The fact Tsuna is able to let his flames flow just below Nana's, the mother and son's flames practically _singing_ with Harmony, helps Reborn understand a bit more why he hadn't noticed the Bond from the start; with there flames out all the time, Reborn had already let his guard down around them, yet now he looked, it was _perfect_ ; Tsuna will be _legendary_ Don, and Nana an _excellent_ Aide in terms of controlling the Famiglia.

But he also notices how Mukuro's eyes are looking at her with hints childish wonder, acting more like a child caught with their hand about to be burnt by an open fire and trying to arrogantly charm their way out of the issue than a criminal being overseen by a Donna. (For indeed, she feels exactly like one in the current situation, she _looks_ like one with the way they, her Guardians, surround her, with her only Son staying close to her side, as well... a Famiglia-less Donna, though one could say instead she has A Family...)

Nana tilts her head, before she gives a soft smile, the harsh air cracking, as she gives a soft laugh.

"Tell me then, Mukkun, what it is that is fascinating you so much about our little Abode..."

Mukuro's face lights up with embarrassment, as he tries to laugh it off.

"I believe it is such a thing that I believe will find my mentality questioned."

Yi-Mae lowers her teacup.

"By the reasoning of the Doctors, it already is," she says.

Nana gives Yi-Mae a curious look, though both Mothers do indeed give the air of Calm Housewives, like Kika does as Tsuyoshi has returned to his air of Loving Father, Bianchi and Reborn being the odd ones out as Bianchi watches with little of her Elder-Sister attitude and Reborn is... Well, Reborn; he himself is providing the air of a Watchful Teacher.

Mukuro glances at Tsuna.

"It's like Nana's flames, overtime, have managed to merge the alternate spiritual realms layered onto ours together; outside you can see many small foxfires and will-o'-the-wisps heading towards the sky, lots of little lights amongst all the flowers and plants, which also glow since living things always exude some spiritual energy of there own. Otherwise there's very little in terms of actual spirits, only Giotto. But then I look at you, and I can _see_ how everything just warps around you, your flames are literally harmonizing with the very air, helping sooth the worries of all those round you as in my eyes, it's like trying to look straight at the Sun, or a God..." Mukuro has a thought, tilting his head, "I think that would explain why I can see six wings on Tsunayoshi, making him a Seraph..."

Nana smiles, laughing softly.

"I am no God, I'm just a Mother wishing to protect her children," she says gently.

Mukuro's surprise and awe is almost palpable, before starts chuckling, before straightening as he narrows his eyes, back to his usual whack.

"I was originally just going to stick around to watch Tsunayoshi, now I think I just want to see what your family is like as a whole..." he hums, "Ah, but I still need to retrieve my dear Nagi-chan; her parents are useless idiots I want to burn alive and I _was_ going to wait until the Vindice dropped their guards around me, but now I can just burn the whole building and rescue my dear maiden!"

"Oh? Who might they be?" Kika perks up as the air around her sharpens.

"Kuroshiki Nagisa, she lives in the manor on the edge of town, kept locked in her room unless her parents require a bird in a cage for their guests. She does have her kitten, but otherwise she's so lonely her Mist flames have emerged to bring her imagination to life for her own entertainment," Mukuro hums.

Tsuyoshi stands.

"Alright, then! For now, we best give you a proper meal after the sub-par hospital food, whilst the others talk about where you'll stay, seeing as Nana's already got quite a few people living here currently," he smiles, guiding the children out as Tsuna hops up, tailing after them cheerily...

 

It turns out, you shouldn't let Mukuro into a sushi bar with a group of wonky customers about! Mukuro had taken one look at the group when they started hassling other customers and paused.

"Eh? Mukuro?" Takeshi asks.

Mukuro doesn't reply, as Ken looks up, tapping Chikusa, who taps Hayato, until they're all watching Mukuro and the group.

Then the group try to hassle Mukuro.

"Hey! Hey! That kid with the cast! What set of stairs did you fall down?!"

Mukuro raises a brow, tilting his head quietly.

"Yeah, like, who the fuck is dumb enough to break their leg?"

"Wait, wait, wait! I know why! Look! He's a pineapple head with a freaking red eye!"

The group burst out laughing, as Ken drops his chopsticks.

"My my, I didn't know a group of loudmouths could all be such clods," Mukuro remarks calmly.

The group of man-toddlers reply by mocking him, though one guy gets ticked.

"Are you calling us _dumb_?!" he demands.

"A clodhead is a clodhead," Mukuro replies, smirking, "You are one for needing confirmation... Or are you too much of a toddler to understand such a thing?"

The man is obviously pissed, as that table goes silent, Mukuro chuckles, as Takeshi sighs.

"Dad! Auntie's getting more paperwork!" he calls.

"Don't smash the bar!" Tsuyoshi calls back.

"Fine!" Mukuro calls.

The next moment, Mukuro's thrown his chopsticks into one guy's neck and snapped a foldable trident straight, on his feet.

There was a pause as the others were in shock.

"You can insult me for having a broken leg, but otherwise, insulting what I _choose_ to have, or grew up with? I can't exactly allow," he chuckles, "But most of all..."

Mukuro's bloodlust flows over the group as one of the dolts is trying to help the one who's been winded breath.

" _Don't. Insult._ My _hair_ ," Mukuro growls with a shark-like grin.

Then he terrifies the group out of the room by letting venomous snakes crawl out of his sleeves and onto the floor...

Apart from the now not-winded group leader.

Mukuro merely waits until he tries to attack before throwing a chair on the guys face and flooring him again.

"Kyoya, idiots can be done for noise pollution and harassment, right?" Mukuro grins, "Heard a group of girls muttering that."

Kyoya nods, smirking as he rises.

"The Carnivore would be alright to reside at mine," Kyoya states, as he pulls out his tonfas, facing the dazed male.

" _Kamikorosu!_ "...

 

(Mukuro, indeed, moved in with Kyoya... Though you could tell by the increase in sounds of battle, shortly followed by sounds of Mukuro's rage as he was forced to stay in his room until his cast was removed, one could tell Mukuro wasn't really... Relaxing to get better, as there were DC and Company members staking out the Kuroshiki residence...)


	9. Rescuing a Doll

Mukuro was back on his feet in a week, having trained up Ryohei and Ken's Sun flames for healing.

Then, he told Yi-Mae and her husband exactly what Nagisa had to suffer.

Two days more, and a maid opens the door to find none other than Lord and Lady Hibari, accompanied by Mrs Sasagawa (the local critic) as well as four children, one looking at her in awe as the girl beside him watches her carefully, the third scowling as he stands equally as close the pair as the final boy looks all too similar to the Young Mistress!

"I-, um, do you... Why are you here?" she asks, floundering internally as she tries to remain polite.

"We are here to see Mr and Mrs Kuroshiki, we will disclose the full reason for our visit inside," Mr Hibari states, "I am Superintendant Hibari Ryuunosuke, this is my wife who helped bring to light these concerns through Mrs Sasagawa Kika, as well as our sons, Kyoya and Mukuro, as well as Kika's, Tsunayoshi and Kyoko. Now..." he gestures, the maid hurriedly stepping aside as she calls to a butler, who soon has the group seated in the highly luxurious afternoon lounge, scattered around two of the four four-seated sofas, adults keeping the children in check.

The shock on Mr and Mrs Kuroshiki's faces is rather entertaining, as Kiki lowers the spectacles she's wearing whilst reading once more through a handful of papers.

"Good afternoon," Yi-Mae smiles, used to such impromptu visits.

"Now they're here, can we go and play, Mother?" Mukuro smiles.

"That depends on the opinion of the owners of this mansion," Yi-Mae replies smoothly.

Expectant eyes move silently to observe the hurriedly sitting couple, who curl up together opposite the group of parents.

"O-of course!" Mr Kuroshiki finally manages to say, giving a fake smile, as Mukuro chuckles, the four children departing.

"Now then, my name is Superintendent Hibari Ryuunosuke, this is my wife, Yi-Mae, and her assistant, Mrs Sasagawa Kika," he states, "We are here in regards to reports about there being a young Miss Kuroshiki, about Tsunayoshi-kun's - the brunet boy's - age."

"Child?" Mrs Kuroshiki feigns, "You mean our little Nagi-chan? Whatever would you be asking about her for?"

Kika replaces her spectacles, as Yi-Mae waves a hand.

"I have here copies of the birth certificate for a Kuroshiki Nagisa, as well as several reports from former servants of the household, as well as a Nanny and Private Tutor..." Kika smiles, "However, there are no reports from any outside sources upon seeing a girl of Nagisa's age around the gardens, nor are there reports on other children being here. The private Tutor was only hired to teach so much, but otherwise there has been little sign of money spent on a child from your account information..."

"Which could indicate a case of neglect," Superintendent Hibari states.

"Eh? But our Nagi-chan gets whatever she wants! We even got her Tsukiyona, her kitten, for her!" Mrs Kuroshiki feigns.

"I admit we do give her a few hand-me downs, but those are generally family heirlooms and such..." Mr Kuroshiki quickly agrees, "She has a full wardrobe that doesn't need replacing just yet-"

"And yet your wardrobe is shown to be replaced monthly," Kika hums, flipping out a list of account details with a devilish grin.

"Auntie Yiiii~!" Tsunayoshi practically skips in with a broad smile, "Look who we found!"

"Who knew she'd look like me... The resemblance is uncanny," Mukuro feigns as he leads the petite girl in with Kyoko.

"Nagi!?" Mrs Kuroshiki exclaims as Nagisa hides behind Mukuro, watching her parents warily with one eye covered in bandages, a bruise on her other cheek.

The air _chills_.

"Oh? What happened to her cheek?" Yi-Mae smiles, "As well as her eye?"

"She was playing in the kitchen!" Mrs Kuroshiki quickly states.

 _Too_ quickly.

"Well?" the Superintendant asks, giving a kind smile, as Mukuro wraps his arms relaxedly around her shoulders, resting his head onto hers.

Mrs Kuroshiki's face _twists_ , as Nagisa shrinks into Mukuro, eye widening in fear.

"I-I-I-..." Nagisa stutters, as Kyoko straightens, eyes narrowing as the air in the room changes, Tsuna tilting his head innocently as he steps away.

Kyoya's tonfa's appear as the adults stand.

" _Get out!_ This is _my_ house and _I_ say you're trespassing!" Mr Kuroshiki demands.

"Oh? Sounds like someone's trying to avoid the law!" Kika chuckles softly.

"We're taking Nagi-chan with us!" Kyoko beams, as Nagisa looks at Kyoko in surprise as the kids drag her out the room.

" _Get back here_!" Mrs Kuroshiki roars, as Yi-Mae laughs merrily.

"Darling, it appears it's time to depart!" she smiles, as her flames flare.

the sudden sound of doors and windows breaking has the crude couple crouching in fear, as their attention flies to the three adults.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" they cry.

The two other women seem to leer as the Supreintendant gives a calm, entertained look to the two.

"Unfortunately, you have encroached on the territory of Nanimori's Queen and defiled it; we're merely solving the problem," the Hibari smirks, as the "guests" leave, as the other pair move to escape.

"Not so fast!" a voice laughs, the couple falling over as they turn to find the male lookalike of their offspring standing behind them, his own eyepatch off and glowing eyes glaring down with a shark-like grin.

"We haven't even played together yet! I just really want to thank you for taking such _good care_ of my dear _little sister_!" Mukuro laughs, as their eyes widen in shock...

 

Meanwhile, outside, Tsuna is cheerily playing card games with Jack as the other Vendice are negotiating with the Superintendant about their list of missed-out, ex-Estraneo people.

The Vendice want to "gift" them the "softest" punishment.

Both Hibari's agree it should be the "harshest".

"Hey, just let Mukuro decide; he needs to lose some steam after being cooped up indoors for a while," Kika hums as she and Kyoko are gently cuddling Nagisa to comfort her.

"Easy for you to say, byon," Ken leaps into sight from a third-storey window, annoyed, "I didn't get to smash half as much stuff as I wished, _byon_!"

Chikusa silently drops down on his yo-yo wire, dangling upside down like a semi-bored spider.

"I believe Mukuro's having too much fun; I believe the words I heard before leaving were "I promise, you aren't losing your minds; I'm just warping them into something fun!" or something like that," he remarks.

"Well, that _is_ our Mukkun, alright!" Kika beams, as they hear multiple screams just about slipping out from beneath the layers of concealing Mist.

"Ah, that's the signal to show he's done!" Yi-Mae smiles, clapping her hands, "Wah! I'm so happy I get two adorable sons, and now the most adorable daughter anyone could ever ask for!"

Nagisa's face turns red when she hears that.

"W-w-what?" she asks, voice soft.

It was the first word she had said since Mukuro had left her with Kyoko, Yi-Mae, Kyoya and Kika.

"Well, we can't leave a cute child like yourself all alone! That's a definate no-no! Therefore~!" Yi-Mae crouches, booping Nagisa's nose, "I'll be your Mama, but a nicer one than that witch you had before, riiiight~!"

"Ara! And you'll get me and Nana for cute Aunties! Nana will be so happy to meet you!" Kika brightens, as both women flip into mother-mode, Nagisa's face turning into one of innocent, lost surprise as she looks between the two, before fainting into Kyoko's lap, as a certain kitten pads out of the mansion's front door and into her lap...

 

It rains a week later, whilst the Parental Set are discussing plans about buying the recently-vacated houses surrounding theirs to create a bungalow all of them could cheerily live in, Reborn having "accidentally" revealed how much money he'd planned to "accidentally" drop into Nana's already overflowing bank account from the hefty sum her husband had been sending her monthly.

"Ara? Hana-chan, do you know where Nagi-chan is?" Tsuna asks, looking up from his homework, as the children's stand-in-tutor-no.2, next to Kyoya (stand-in-tutor-no.1, though he seemed more interested in Hayato's fluffy silver hair and cuddling both Hayato and Tsuna than tutoring them).

"Kufufu, she's outside," Mukuro says from where he's leaning on the open windowsill, obviously not caring as rain soaks his face and arms, Ken and Chikusa leaning on the sides of the window to watch with him.

"Eh?"

Tsuna blinks, before his eyes widen.

"Ah! She's going to get wet out there! I don't want our cute little sis to get a cold!" he shrieks, before hurtling out the door.

Mukuro chuckles, as the other children gather around - sans Kyoya, though he is eyeing them warily - as the smoll Tsuna-fish runs out, pausing, before calmly walking to the side of the small girl quietly letting the rain pour down on her, head thrown back as she's watching the raining sky with a soft expression.

"Nagi-chan? You're going to catch a cold out here!" Tsuna pouts, stopping by her.

She smiles, as she turns to look at Tsuna, before softly shaking her head.

"Uh-uh," she replies, "...Hey, Tsu-kun..."

"Yeah?" Tsuna tilts his head as Nagi returns to looking at the sky overhead.

"I want to restart... As someone else..." she says softly, "Someone like a blend of Mukuro-sama..."

She turns, smiling warmly at Tsuna, creating the illusion of it being a warm, sunny day despite the rain with just a smile.

"...And you!"

"...Eh?!" Tsuna's eyes widen, before he smiles back, equally as warm, "Yeah! I was wondering when you'd say that, Nagi!"

The pair smile, as Nagi gets up.

"It's Chrome," she says.

"Huh?"

"I want to be called Dokuro Chrome."

Tsuna blinks, before nodding with a determined smile.

"OK, Chrome!" he beams, "Then Mama and Auntie-Yi can make it official!"...

 

"Ah-choo!"

Tsuna whines as he and Chrome are both bundled up in layers of blankets, bungalow room schematics lying, forgotten, on the table.

"Gio-gii~! I don't like medici~ne!" he whines.

"You were the one who choose to let both yourself and your sister get sick, so you have to lead by example in getting better," Reborn replies flatly, as Giotto's holding Tsuna in his lap so he can't wave his arms around and stop Nana from giving him the cold medicine she's pouring.

"Achoo!" Chrome sneezes.

"Wah! It's like having a pair of kittens!" Kika smiles, a camera in hand.

"Oi, if you're not helping, put that camera away and help me cook," Bianchi calls from the kitchen.

"No, no, no!" Yi-Mae grins from her place on the opposite couch, watching with a Muku-esque smile, "Go on filming! It's adorable!"

"OK! Tsu-kun! Time for medicine!"

"Ma-Um!" Tsuna attempts, before the teaspoon is shoved in his mouth.

Three seconds later, there's the sound of Tsuna's distaste as he tries to get over the taste of the medicine through a thumping head and stuffy nose.

Sitting on the stairs, a certain group of Guardians listen with both relief that it's not them and only a hint of pity.

"Kufufufu, I wonder how they'd look with nekomimi..."

"O-Oi! Mukuro! That's cruel! Right, Kyoya, Ken?"

"...Byon."

"...Do it, Carnivore."

"E-eh?! R-Ryohei, Kyoko, Chikusa, you agree, right?!"

"They'd both be cute..."

"I'm sorry, Haya-nii, but I have to agree with Chikkun on this one..."

"Extreme Cuteness!" Ryohei suddenly has a hand over his lower face with sparkling eyes, "It'd be like back when Kyoko wore that chick costume as a five-year-old!"...


	10. Pity the Rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hilarious thing; after //writing// about Tsuna and Chrome getting a cold, //I// have a cold! So Yeeeey!!!...  
> ...  
> ...Not TTwTT.  
> Anyway~!!!! It's Funtime!! XD

"Are you sure this'll work?" Hayato asks as a sleep-medicine-dosed, cold-infused Tsuna is chained to his bed.

"This has even successfully restrained an Arcobaleno, flame-overloaded Sky and even your sister. Tsuna should be restrained long enough for us to re-dose him, at least," Reborn replies.

Hayato blanches, as he finally takes the chance to slip from his Sky's grip - hugs were nice, but not when they lasted for a full three hours...

(Little did they know... Yi-Mae had tried that tactic before...)

 

Squalo follows Basil to the ground, the younger Rain stumbling back to his feet with a determined expression, his precious cargo clutched close.

Squalo raises his sword, swooping in to knock the brat out-

A strong hand grabs the end of his sword's pommel, stopping his attack.

“Sheesh! Boys these days!” the stranger laughs, “So full of energy!”

Squalo attempts to tear his blade away, glaring.

“ _ Voi _ ! Get outta my way, you stupid Civvy!”

Then the guy looks at him head-on, water-blue eyes glaring into his ice-blue.

“You're currently encroaching on my Sky’s territory, plus her son is ill. I suggest you leave while you still can.”

Squalo glares, as he's finally able to reclaim his sword.

The small Rain watches the stranger in awe, as well as fear, as the two men try to stare the other down-.

“Ah! It's Sir Shark and the Wandering Child!”

The elder Rain pauses, before stepping away to reveal a boy as small as the Rain brat, a blanket being hugged around slim shoulders as their feet rest bare on the tarmac, though the kid acts as though they're in his damned living room.

“Tsuna, why aren't you in bed?” the adult stranger asks.

Tsuna smiles.

“The window was open! Tsuna-kun got bored! So Tsuna-kun decided to see if he could find Tsuyo-oji!” he replies, tilting his head innocently.

It's obvious how this annoys the elder, as he turns.

“You've found me, now go home and get back to bed before you scare Hayato and have Reborn getting sadistic.”

Squalo’s focus shifts with that.

“But Mr Shark-Knight of the Bloodcoats…” Tsuna whines, pouting, “I've been wanting to meet him since the Liger-Prince got free again… Plust the Wandering Child knows the Warrior…”

As Tsuna says this, his Uncle picks him up.

“S-S-Sawada-dono?” the small Rain stammers.

Tsuna's gaze zeroes in on Basil, reminding the pair of a cat, before Tsuna's using his Uncle as a springboard to tackle Basil in a hug.

Then he's purring, wrapped around Basil like a Queen wraps itself around a kitten.

“Tsuna!” his Uncle frowns.

Tsuna ignores them in favour of snuggling the floored and embarrassed Rain, before there's the sound of chuckling and an old man appears in a swirl of Mist.

Squalo stiffens at the sight of the obviously powerful Mist; he hadn't even sensed his approach!

“Oh dear, you seem to be having some trouble, Tsuyoshi,” they remark.

The other adult gives the elder a look.

“Even when my son's ill things aren't as annoying,” he mutters.

“He is my Grandson…” the old man chuckles, before moving so he's in the boy's line of vision.

“Kawa-jiichan!” Tsuna beams, his grip slackening, as Basil's just covering his face with his hands, “Can we keep him? He smells like Papa from the Family of the Fallen!”

Basil squeaks and tries harder to roll away as the adults sigh.

Squalo is just completely miffed at the mayhem before him, trying to process the fact there was _more than just some shitty fake-Tenth's Sky_ in Nanimori.

The old man laughs softly once again.

“Tsu-kun, he's one of your Father's elements, you also already have both Kyoko and Takeshi for your Rain.”

Tsuna pouts, tightening his hold on Basil once more, not willing to let the other boy go.

The old man looks up behind them, before at Squalo.

“My name is Kawahira, I apologize on my ill Grandson’s behalf but Tsunayoshi gets like this with a cold…”

Tsuna finally let's go of Basil when his Grandfather lifts him up, bridal style, Tsuna going limp under the old man's touch.

“Nana will be upset if you're not home soon…” Kawahira bows.

The three Rains are silent for a while.

“Well, Y-Mae's going to Rage,” Tsuyoshi mutters.

“Voi! What the hell did that brat spout about!” Squalo roars, as Basil sits up.

“You should probably come with me, whatever it is sent for Tsuna, I advise you let Xanxus deal with it, or Nana will blow her top.”

“B-but-…” Basil stammers.

Tsuyoshi’s aura leaves no room for choice, Basil's head lowering as he gives Squalo the chest.

“Fucking finally,” Squalo grunts, before gaining a look from the brat's Uncle…

“Thanks,” Squalo grunts, frowning, before he leaves.  


"Come on, you best meet Nana and we can figure out what to do from here," Tsuyoshi sighs.

Basil takes the offered hand up, before trotting behind the elder male as they head in the other direction, neither noticing the despairing Papa overhead with two confused babies...

 

Meanwhile, Reborn’s studying the empty bed, the restraint still completely intact and the rest of the drugged water drunk - that should have knocked out an average-sized elephant, so why not Tsuna?  


Reborn looks at the smashed window, as a smirk creeps onto his face.

Usually, a responsible adult would despair.

But not Reborn.

No, Reborn, he was  _ curious _ .

After all, this was a type of Chaos no one had presented to him before…

…Until Tsuna…

 

Tsuna _this_ time has both Hayato _and_ Takeshi watching over him, as Basil's trotting around after Nana like a lost puppy, until Lambo tricks him into a game with I-Pin, Fuuta and himself, shrieking and running to Bianchi when he finds out Basil literally doesn't know what they games they are playing are and Basil's childhood "games" were really Spartan lessons in weapon handling, martial arts and the first six year of school.  


...Oh joy!...

(Nana's chewing her Husband out once he's home... Even though the houses around them were already bought and construction had already started, meaning they'd also be able to house three extra sets in their home comfortably...)


	11. Iemitsu and Xanxus Arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking advantage of the "how they hell the School building kept being rebuilt between the match's end and the start of school/the next match" Varia Arc Loophole here ;D  
> (Heheheheheheeee HeHeHe HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! \\(^w^)/)
> 
> (colds last for 3-4 days... hheheheheheeee it's the third day already and I Am Not Betterrrr *flops*)

When Iemitsu arrives back at the house, he's shocked at the sight of high-speed flame-construction, Nana standing outside the building as she and bot the Hibari Matriarch and Tsuyoshi are talking over a set of blueprints, Reborn sitting comfortably on Nana's shoulder as they're talking.

The group look up, sensing him.

"Darling! What a surprise!" Nana beams, handing the blueprints to Tsuyoshi before running over.

Iemitsu laughs, as Nana pulls him into a hug, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Now, I'd usually let you put your feet up, but I decided to let Basil play with the children and I'm not very pleased with what I hear," she says, "What's all this about his upbringing being a worse version of the Hibari training plan Kyo-kun started when three?"

"Eh?" Iemitsu replies, crossing his arms, "All I did was let my friends who were teachers help raise Basil-kun..."

Nana makes a noise in her throat with a raised eyebrow, Iemitsu caving in seconds.

"I-I mean, I always read him stories, but then I had so much work at points that I had to ask for others to help! I took him in after finding him in the basket in my Base's back alley! I thought maybe you'd like to meet him and Tsu-kun would have a friend, but then the next time I got a big enough break to visit my Boss wished to meet you and Basil-kun had already started learning things I didn't exactly think would be safe for our cute Tuna-fishie to know..." Iemitsu droops, as Nana sighs, rolling her eyes, before giving a slight giggle.

"Really, you have no tact as a Father, do you?!" Nana remarks, kissing Iemitsu again, "Go on in, Tsuna's just finished getting over his cold, but he's still a bit doped-up on the cold medicine Yi-Mae managed to get him to take. Though we are having a serious discussion later, ri~ght!" Nana sings.

"Oh! Of course! Anything for my darlingest Nana-chan!"

Yi-Mae's and Reborn's disapproving expressions said it all...

 

"WHAT ON EARTH!?!" Iemitsu exclaimed at the sight of the old ghost helping his dear little Tsuna and his son's Storm with their homework, the three looking up.

"Papa Warrior!" Tsuna beams, "Welcome Home!"

"So this is your Father..." the ghost smiles warmly, walking over, "I'm Sawada Ieyasu, also known as-"

"Primo..." Iemitsu squeaks, bowing sharply, "It is an honour to meet you!"

Giotto nervously laughs.

"We're related! Just call me Giotto!" he grins, "I _am_ your great-grandfather, after all!"

"Y- Sure!" Iemitsu squeaks, grinning like a fanboy, as Hayato facepalms, Tsuna grinning.

"Gio-jii! Reborn's going to get annoyed if you aren't helping us whilst he helps Mama!" Tsuna grins.

"Yeah, I know," Giotto chuckles, "He can't exactly hurt someone only humans can touch with his mallet, though."

Tsuna grins, before the three return to their work as Iemitsu decides he'll try and snuggle his son later...

 

"Tsu-kun! Mama's going out for a bit! Ensure Papa's well hydrated when Mama gets back, alright?" she call, "Also, go check on the south wing and dining room, the area there should be complete, but I want them clean, OK?"

"OK!" Tsuna nods, beaming, as Bianchi gives an acknowledging nod.

Iemitsu had fainted after finding out his wife was his Home Sky, both having unknowingly harmonized with Iemitsu as Nana's War Sky, as well as the fact that Nana's almost-complete set included both Bianchi and Reborn alongside Nanimori's Greatest.

Meanwhile, construction had gone quite well, the introduction of flame-using builders had chopped the building time down from 6 months into 3 weeks, but the fact that there was literally no construction around the rest of town and the Hibari Clan had the largest influence, weeks had turned into 6 days. Which means everything just needed furniture by this point.

Tsuna pauses for a moment at the sight of the king-sized beds being heaved in through the double doors entering the central yard the wings will surround.

"Huh..."

Tsuna enters, finding each room was now fully furnished and Reborn was organizing final details.

"Hn, Nana's left?" Reborn asks.

Tsuna nods silently, looking at everything with a feeling of awe; it was a perfect blend of Italian Renaissance and Traditional Japanese with wood-furnished walls and lush carpets, Western furniture with Japanese ornaments in each room, though the dining room he had walked through to get there held Japanese furniture with Western ornamentation, though the table was noticeably adjustable, having been currently left high for western chairs. Tsuna absorbs the feeling of the adults knowing something he didn't, focusing back on his Tutor.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"We'll be having guests here in a short while as an example of a fine Nanimori greeting," Reborn replies, smirking.

Tsuna frowns.

"Does this mean I have to dress up again?" he asks, pouting.

"The people coming you know already, so it should be fine," Reborn replies plainly, "I'll manage the rest of things here, you should have our Guardians arriving soon since we're going to be having a group meal."

"I hope Papa'll be OK..." Tsuna mumbles, heading back to the house...

 

Iemitsu is surprised when Nana and Tsuna's Guardians -sans Yi-Mae - arrive with Hibari Ryuunosuke in tow.

The sight of them all working around eachother in the dining room and kitchen has Iemitsu gaining an odd look, as Tsuna decides to do damage control when he finds Giotto has equally as big a frown.

"Papa! Gio-jii!" he calls.

The men look over.

"How about we play with the kids in the yard? Everyone else is really busy and I think playing with them would keep them out the way!"

Giotto brightens, as Iemitsu nods, smiling in relief...

 

Xanxus is surprised when, stepping off the jet, the people greeting them included a pair of Japanese women, one dressed as a traditional Japanese lady and the other as a housewife.

"Ara! He's the one Tsu-kun called a Liger Prince!" the housewife beams.

"Nana..." the other sighs, arms crossing as they send a frosty glare their way, reminding Xanxus oddly of Daniela.

"You are Xanxus di Vongola, correct?" they demand.

"Who wants to know?" Xanxus grunts.

"My name is Hibari Yi-Mae, this is my Sky, Sawada Nana."

Xanxus raises a brow at that; as far as the Vongola and its branches knew, Nana was flameless.

"Yi-chan! He is mentally Kyo-kun's age!" Nana giggles, "Formalities aside, as to the fact that you are visiting because of my husband's decision to try and make my son the next Vongola head, you are welcome to stay at my place!" she smiles happily.

Xanxus looks at Squalo, who grumbles something under his breath, before turning back to the two women.

"We have a hotel," he states.

Nana outs.

"At least come over for dinner! Tsu-kun really wants to meet you!" Nana pouts, setting her hands on her hips, "Plus I want to arrange something about your idiotic Father; no child should be burnt alive or isolated by their Father and Iemitsu's only getting away with his problems because I successfully got him to pass out in fear an hour ago..." she complains, tilting her head with a contemplative look, "Plus it was actually able to affect Tsu-kun..."

"Eh?" Xanxus grunts.

"Anyway! We'll explain later, seeing as we still haven't exactly told Iemitsu yet, either and I don't want to scare my husband if Tsuna wakes up screaming like a week ago," she mutters.

The Varia leader raises a brow as Mammon perks up as the air swirls.

"Nana, your other Guardians have everything ready and Tsuna has both Giotto and Iemitsu on kid control with Bianchi and Reborn's oversight, I can teleport us over, if you wish?" the man that appears smiles.

"Papa!" Nana smiles, "Thanks for the information!"

She blinks.

"Ah, this is my Father, Kawahira. Papa, this is the Varia group lead by Xanxus and with Mammon as their Mist..."

"Well, my Grandson really does have great descriptions in regards to his "Blood Coats"..." Kawahira chuckles, "Prince Liger, Sir Shark, Sir Wildcat, Sir Bulldog, Lady Peacock and the Indigo Soldier, also known as the Shadow Knight..."

Levi has an umbrella out in seconds as Bel chuckles.

"Oi, how the fuck does this brat know us?" Xanxus demands.

Yi-Mae and Nana share a look.

"Come to Dinner to meet Tsuna and Nana's Sets, then you'll know," Yi-Mae smirks.

Xanxus snorts.

"Fine."

 

They arrive via limo to find a group of kids playing in the huge yard.

As soon as the car stops, there's a small teen with fluffy hair running out from one of the buildings, though his collar is grabbed by a taller teen who looked very similar to Yi-Mae, the smaller one pouting, before escaping by slipping out of his school blazer, running up, though he he pauses as he hears something.

Nana giggles, as another leaves the building.

"My Lady," the man says, opening the Limo's door and offering his hand.

"Mama! Auntie! Welcome back!" the boy smiles, as Xanxus recognises Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Then Tsuna sees _him_.

"Prince Liger!" he exclaims, though the other teen grabs his collar again, giving Tsunayoshi a look.

"Tsu-kun, this is Xanxus! Xanxus, this is my son, Tsuna!" Nana laughs.

Tsuna's watching Xanxus with a face of _awe_ , as Kawahira is the last to get out of the limo, smiling.

"Tsuna," he says softly, Tsuna looking over, before running to give his Grandpa a hug.

"Welcome back!" he smiles cheerily.

"Oi, the food'll get cold if you hang around outside for too long," Reborn calls from the doorways the kids and other adult had come from.

Nana laughs, as she starts over, Tsuna obediently returning as they head inside, introductions being made as a wide spread of various foods are lain out before them...

 

When they are done, Nana taps her spoon on the side of her glass.

"Now, I have a thing I need to explain... Giotto, you're allowed in."

The appearance of the ghost through the main entrance has the Varia members reacting on varying levels.

"So this is Ricardo's descendant..." Giotto chuckles, "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Sawada Ieyasu, also known as Giotto di Vongola, the founder of the Vongola family."

"How do we not know he is an illusion?!" Squalo demands.

"Oh, I am quite real, part of me is linked up to the Vongola rings, as well as the fact that any of the Mists in attendance are allowed to see if I am a Mist construct or not."

"If you start on your whole "unfinished business" spiel, I'm leaving," Mukuro states flatly.

"Noted," Giotto smiles, as Mammon returns floats closer, curious.

"He's the real deal," they state, curious.

Giotto leans back slightly.

"Even ghosts have a personal bubble, Arcobaleno's Mist," he mutters.

"Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asks.

"The I Prescelti Sette," Reborn says, "That's all you need to know."

"The Soldiers you dream about," Kawahira replies, smiling.

Tsuna blinks, before drooping.

"Whyyyyy..." he whines.

"Straighten up," Reborn frowns.

Tsuna sighs, pouting when Giotto reaches over and ruffles his hair, smiling.

"Dreams?" Xanxus asks.

"I get to talk to five pretty flames and one pretty lot of ice that tell me stuff, or show me. They talk a lot about the ones they chose to represent them, who're the Ice King, you at the Liger Prince, Dino-nii who's the Stallion King, the Laughing Angel, the Crusader Prince and Mama, which was really happy when Reborn-oji became Mama's Sun," Tsuna says, tilting his head innocently, "I've had them as long as I can remember."

Mukuro chuckles.

"You even have a mark on your arm from it," he states.

Tsuna shoots him a betrayed look.

"The Ice King's actions may seem justified from one angle, but they were extreme and leaving part of himself to ensure the strength of the Ice Prison was bad, of course the power unleashed once broken affected me physically, it burnt Xan-oji's body _and_ soul!" Tsuna frowns, crossing his arms.

"What?" Iemitsu frowns.

"No matter what you say, and no matter how old he is, Timoteo will have to face consequences for his actions," Nana replies matter-of-factly, "Waking up to find out Tsuna had woken up in a panic and crying into Giotto's chest about his Liger Prince getting hurt, only to find out whilst he was getting changed that Tsuna had a burn mark on his arm retained from physically feeling your pain..." she shivers, as Tsuna frowns at the expectant looks.

Tsuna sighs, pulling his jumper off, revealing his upper arm, where there is curling, darkened scar-tissue that looked rough amongst the smooth skin that otherwise hid the muscle below its surface.

Tsuna looks meekly over at Xanxus, before at Yi-Mae, who's jaw has tightened.

"I'm going to finish studying, I'll be in my room if you want me," Tsuna says at last, standing quickly, before running from the room.

"I'll check on him," Reborn frowns, hopping down, the tutor and student heading out towards another part of the Sawada building...


	12. Varia Battles and Uncovered Features

Despite the knew knowledge, the battles still occurred, though Xanxus keeps a closer watch on Tsuna than he would have otherwise done, especially when Tsuna gains a wing over one foot and another poking under his jacket whilst shielding his Lightening for Levi, before the larger wing disappears as the feeling of Transcendence and Home dulling down to just Home.

It makes Xanxus _exited_ , how would he react when he finds out his Cloud killed his Grandfather?

 

Of course, things didn't go fully to plan, but it still appeared at first sight as though Tsuna had been the one to nearly murder his beloved predecessor.

Heh, so he doesn't know if whatever it is is done without the knowledge of a type of Sky? Maybe he should start using his Lackeys more for things during these fights!

However, he can feel something shift when Timoteo touches Tsuna's forehead, the puppy-like child gaining an expression of shock, before his face turns blank as he speaks, flames seemingly disappearing for a moment, before he stands, turning towards him.

The expression on his face is hard.

" _Xanxus! When we fight! I will destroy you!_ " he roars, as Dino quickly has a group of medics run to Timoteo's side, heading to Tsuna's side.

His expression slackens in shock slightly when Tsuna looks at him, before his flames extinguish with a curl of smoke, collapsing into Dino's chest as Dino quickly lifts up Tsuna, glancing at Xanxus with something akin to worry on his face as he cradles Tsuna close to his chest, before he frowns, carrying Tsuna back to Iemitsu and Timoteo as the twin "judges" move to speak...

 

Finally, their fight arrives.

Xanxus is ready and raring to go, his flames curling under his skin as he steps onto the field.

Tsuna appears, though he's already entered one of his Hyper Dying Will modes, though Xanxus is glad he can tell by his wings.

Transcendent and one other "new" Sky.

Huh.

Ah well, it won't matter when he's blasting the twerp to kingdom come.

So, when told to go, he does that, firing off the bat as Tsuna dodges and blocks his hits, bringing it all to the air.

However, it's when a block of ice hits the ground holding some of his flames that Xanxus recognises the "new" type of Sky.

"Shit," he mutters, before doubling his efforts, using both guns this time round as he finally uses their Guardians to distract Tsuna, getting in a hit that has Tsuna floored, driving him into the dirt.

"Heh," he smirks, moving in for the kill; that kind of hit usually burns the target to pieces, but this is someone holding multiple Skies and a large amount of power: he'll live.

However, once landed, it's obvious that Tsuna has changed something once more.

It's especially in his eyes, that have turned from their hard determination into _fury_ , burning and freezing Xanxus to the spot in the same moment as Xanxus recognises the flames.

"Ohhh _shiiit..._ " he breathes.

"YOU! FUCKING! **IDIOT**! AIMING YOUR FLAMES AT YOUR OWN FATHER, BLOOD OR NOT, IS FOREVER WRONG! TOGETHER WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL!" Wrath-Tsuna roars.

Xanxus dodges a blast.

"NEITHER OF YOU PROPERLY TALKED, YOU JUST ALLOWED YOURSELVES TO STEW IN YOUR EMOTIONS AND YOU FUCKING ASSHATS JUST DECIDED TO DO WHAT COULD BE THE MOST STUPID THINGS EVER IN RESPONSE!"

Xanxus has to start using his flames again as Tsuna's dragon-like blasts manage to always nearly strike him, terrifying the World-hardened Assassin.

For once, Xanxus' power was a mere fraction of his opponent's, his words also slicing right into his core.

"EVEN TSUNAYOSHI, **FUCKING TSUNAYOSHI** , A MEEK RABBIT ALWAYS HIDING BEHIND HIS FRIENDS AND CUTENESS, KNOWS THAT TALKING THINGS OUT FIRST IS A SANER IDEA THAN SHOOT-ALLIES-FIRST-ASK-QUESTIONS-LATER!"

Xanxus dodges a swipe, though one turns out to be a feint as his collar is grabbed, brought nose-to-nose with the growling dragon.

Somewhere in the back of his brain it registers as like when your puppy growls at you for trying to give them a bath - both adorable and making you wary as all hell since you _don't_ want those small, cute teeth _in_ your arm and _blood_ gushing _everywhere_.

"SO, AS MY **GODDAMNED** REPRESENTATIVE, THINK WITH YOUR NEURAL IMPULSES RATHER THAN YOUR EMOTIONAL ONES, ELSE I'LL REMOVE YOU FROM YOUR PLACE MYSELF!"

Xanxus doesn't expect for his back, in that moment, to meet the ground, as Tsuna lets go, turning.

"Shitty-ass boys who can't deal with their own fucking messes; Tsuna better let me use his body to get a drink later or I'm giving him body-felt night-terrors again, damned Vongola brats raining on my parade..." Wrath-Tsuna mumbles as Xanxus stumbles back to his feet, feeling the back of his head, where his skin has cracked open from the forcer of the hit.

It's then that Wrath-Tsuna relinquishes control, Xanxus quickly catcching Tsuna before he can get anymore hurt than he already is, pausing for a moment, before chuckles circles up in his chest, before leaving his lips as he starts to laugh out loud, partially in hysteria at the sight of that power, but also as he recognises the feeling of actual mirth over the fact that not only was he whipped by a _Middle Schooler_ , but the fact said Middle Schooler has _W_ _rath_ amongst his arsenal of Skies whilst looking every bit the cattish Mafia Boss he'd need to be in future if he were to stand up to the masses.

Xanxus had come here to save the Vongola from being handed to a Civilian Pansy, whilst regaining what he had lost, but this kid...

Xanxus _reeaaaally_ wanted to see what he would turn into in future, with _this much power_ behind him...

 

Tsuna wakes up in his bed with not only his Guardians and Reborn fast asleep, scattered around, but Xanxus is asleep by the head of his bed, sitting up in his chair like a soldier, as Dino is curled up on his legs, the perfect opposites.

 _Yet_ , Tsuna values both of them equally.

Surprisingly, it's Xanxus who awakens first.

"Your Wrath-side's a complete potty-mouth," he grumbles.

Tsuna blinks, feeling the soft waves of the echoes from the Stained Sky's cackles.

"Oh... He decided to show off, then?" Tsuna asks.

"Yup," Xanxus snorts, "Says next time he possesses you he wants to be near Vodka."

"I'm not of legal drinking age, though!" Tsuna replies, sighing as he leans on the young adult.

Xanxus chuckles, Tsuna smiling softly to himself as he feels the way it seems to rumble up through Xanxus' torso more than it leaves his lips, oddly soothing and like a Liger's rumble rather than the chuckle of a man.

"I hope he didn't hurt you too much; he can get a bit ahead of himself," Tsuna hums.

"More than a bit, brat," Xanxus retorts, as Dino lazily opens an eye from the feeling of Tsuna's hand absent-mindedly running through his hair, sitting up quickly, only just stopping himself from falling off his chair.

"Tsuna! You're awake!" he grins.

"He was only asleep from exhaustion like anyone else, idiota," Xanxus snorts.

"I worried! Tsuna's my cute baby brother!" Dino whines.

"Reborn, you don't have to play-nap if you don't want to," Tsuna grins, noticing the distinct lack of nose-bubbles from above.

"For once you're slightly astute, though if you didn't notice, Leon's asleep on my legs," Reborn states.

"He's hidden by your hammock," Tsuna hums, smiling, "I wonder where Gio-jii is."

"Talking with your other Grandfather downstairs," Reborn states flatly.

"Kawa-jii's here?!" Tsuna beams, as both Dino and Xanxus shiver, Tsuna noticing.

"He's creepy," Xanxus states flatly, Tsuna pouting up at him.

Xanxus envisions a rabbit when it gives such a look, which has him looking away quite quickly as he gently pets Tsuna.

"Mainly the fact he seems to know everything about us whilst we know nothing of him," he grumbles.

"Oh! That's just Kawa-jii's ability! Both my grandpas have lived _foreeeeeee_ ver!" he grins, nuzzling into Xanxus with the petting.

A tonfa, which is blocked by a trident, alert them to the next people to wake.

"Release the Omnivore, Angsty Carnivore."

"Kufufu, he's _mine,_ Skylark."

"Xanxus' aura blends with the other two, as the other Guardians awaken...


End file.
